


Worth It

by Traviosita9124



Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Established poly, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, background scis & spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: “What are y’ doin’, Hunter?”He eyed his boyfriend, dressed in only his boxers as he lounged on their bed, his eyes tracking him as he moved toward the dresser. Fitz felt far too exposed with only a towel wrapped around his hips and wanted to get his boxers on before Hunter could talk him into keeping them off. Not that Fitz would fight him too hard on that one.“Why do you have to do that?”Fitz kept his eyes trained on the drawer in front of him, even when he heard Hunter get off the bed and felt the heat of his chest radiating against his back. Blue eyes met brown in the mirror as Hunter smirked at him.“Do what?”“Assume I’m up to something.”
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter
Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947955
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> The penultimate story for Kinktober! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Today's prompt: mutual masturbation

“What are y’ doin’, Hunter?”

He eyed his boyfriend, dressed in only his boxers as he lounged on their bed, his eyes tracking him as he moved toward the dresser. Fitz felt far too exposed with only a towel wrapped around his hips and wanted to get his boxers on before Hunter could talk him into keeping them off. Not that Fitz would fight him too hard on that one. 

“Why do you have to do that?”

Fitz kept his eyes trained on the drawer in front of him, even when he heard Hunter get off the bed and felt the heat of his chest radiating against his back. Blue eyes met brown in the mirror as Hunter smirked at him. 

“Do what?”

“Assume I’m up to something.”

He watched as Hunter leaned forward, seemingly ready to brush a kiss to his bare shoulder and spun to face him, halting his boyfriend’s movements. 

“That’s because y’  _ usually  _ are. Like now. Y’ know what the girls said.”

Hunter rolled his eyes but took a step back all the same. Fitz watched him go, not content until he resumed his seat at the edge of the mattress. 

“What Jemma and Bobbi don’t know won’t hurt them,” he protested. 

Fitz couldn’t help but notice that his lip was pushed out in that pout he found terribly attractive, and felt his cock twitch beneath his towel. He cleared his throat to steel himself and gave Hunter what he hoped was a stern enough look.

“Y’ know what they’ll do if they catch on. I’m pretty sure Jemma has our condoms counted out,” he said with a smile, “and Bobbi will know just by lookin’ at us. So, nice try, but no dice.”

Just as he moved to fish out a pair of fresh boxers, Hunter’s voice broken in and froze him in his tracks. 

“I found a loophole.”

“O’ course y’ did.” Fitz turned back to face him and took a few steps toward Hunter. He knew better than to ask what he was thinking, but couldn’t help himself. He was like a moth to a flame with all of his lovers, eagerly giving them anything they wanted from him. “Well, go on then. Tell me what it is then.”

“They never said we couldn’t touch ourselves.”

Hunter leaned back on the bed as he said it, knowing damn well just how he was showing off his physique and that it’d make Fitz’ mouth water. He licked his lips and took a seat in the arm chair at the foot of the bed, facing Hunter as he considered things. It wasn’t in the spirit of the mandate the girls had laid down, but they weren’t technically breaking the rules. And he was never opposed to getting off. 

“They’ll still get after us for this,” Fitz warned, even as he loosened his towel and let it fall to the side, “just so y’ know.”

Hunter shucked off his boxers, revealing his half hard cock, and immediately palmed himself. Fitz watched as it sprang to life, thick and hard and just begging for his mouth. He swallowed back his saliva and reached down to touch himself, letting out a soft, satisfied sigh at the feeling of relief when his fingers tightend around the shaft and slipped up to the head. The touch was still a touch too rough despite the feeling of satisfaction and he reached behind him for the lotion Jemma kept on the side table. A quick squeeze of lotion into his palm fixed that and he tossed it toward the mattress with a smirk. 

“Looks like that isn’t a problem for you, mate,” Hunter teased as he followed Fitz’ lead and used the lotion to ease the path of his hand over his prick. “You’re raring to go already.”

“What can I say? Knowin’ I’m goin’ t’ watch the girls put y’ through your paces as punishment for this later does something for me.” Fitz was only half teasing. He knew that Bobbi and Jemma would certainly find out about this, but their “punishment” would end with all four of them spent and pleasantly exhausted in the center of their big king bed. “If I’m lucky, they’ll use me t’ punish y’.”

That was a pleasant thought, and Fitz felt the muscles of his lower belly tighten as his balls drew up against his shaft. He squeezed his shaft just beneath the head and groaned, his mind leafing through the ideas of just what the girls might as him to do to Hunter. 

“You have thoughts on that.” There was a knowing gleam in Hunter’s gaze as he teased him. “Tell me.”

Fitz licked his lips and let his gaze trace over Hunter’s nude form as he tried to decide what he wanted to describe first. 

“I’m hopin’ they’ll let me use your mouth first.” His gaze fixed on Hunter’s full lower lip with a soft groan. “I want t’ see your lips around my cock as I fuck your mouth, watch your eyes as I slip right int’ your throat.”

Just saying that aloud was nearly enough to make him come and Fitz was forced to slow the movements of his hand. He wasn’t sure if it was that he wanted this to last or simply that he swanted to use his voice to make Hunter come first; either way, he wanted to see his boyfriend fall apart before he did. 

“So a bit of rough treatment, eh?” 

Hunter’s own voice was rough with lust now and Fitz could hear the slick sound of his palm moving over his prick. He smirked, confident he was going to get exactly what he wanted, and nodded at him. 

“Y’ know the girls would settle for nothin’ less. I think they’d want t’ know y’ paid for takin’ what they forbade. Besides,” Fitz angled his hand so Hunter could see his hand moving over himself, making sure he could see every hard, thick inck of him, “y’ want me good and slick before I turn y’ over and bugger y’. It’ll make it that much easier t’ feel me slide in t’ the hilt.”

He could see it in his mind’s eye, how tight and hot Hunter’s arse would be around his prick, how good it would feel to rail into him as hard as possible. Fitz knew the sounds he’d make as he hit his prostate, how it would make his legs tremble and his knees go weak as he finally came, spilling onto the coverlet beneath him. Jemma would fuss at them over that when all was said and done, but it’d be worth it to feel Hunter loose control that way. And really, the girls would appreciate it, too. 

Fitz watched as Hunter came, the evidence of his release splattering over his stomach as he moaned, loud and long. That was enough to send Fitz over the edge, too, his hips lifting as he came with a soft grunt. 

They sat there for several long, quiet moments as they regained their breath and the world righted itself. Their eyes met and their lips curled into twin smirks as they moved to sit up properly. 

“So, they’re definitely goin’ t’ kill us--”

“Oh, beyond a shadow of a doubt.”

There was no hint of trepidation in Hunter’s tone, and Fitz felt his heart lift in response. This was what he loved about being with him, with them, and he was so glad Jemma had convinced him to lean into it all. 

“--but that was absolutely worth it.”


End file.
